fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Lance
The Silver Lance (銀の槍 Gin no yari) is a Lance that periodically appears across the Fire Emblem series. The most powerful normal Lance weapon available in the series, the first Silver Lance that can be acquired in any given title is usually located in the inventory of a starting pre-promoted character, including the likes of Jagen, Seth or Marcus. This is done as a way to compensate for the weaknesses of the plethora of low-level characters whom the player has at their disposal in the opening chapters of the various games. This lance is a strong weapon that is able to inflict devastating amounts of damage upon most enemies, especially when it is wielded by a unit that harmonizes both Strength and Skill to deliver mighty, accurate blows. These advantages are, however, offset by the fact that Silver Lances are generally very expensive and suffer from low Durability, and should thence be employed sparingly. An enemy-exclusive ranged version of the weapon, the Silver Javelin (銀の投撃槍 Gin no tōgeki yari lit. Silver Throwing Lance), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Lance= |-|Javelin= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |8 |90% |0 |1 |2 |Teaches Mistdancer, Overrun }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Silver Lance = Lance |11 |1 |200 | |- }} |-|Silver Lance+ = Lance |15 |1 |300 | |- }} |-|Upgrades= Fire Emblem Warriors Lance |B |80~120 |4000 |- }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Jagen • Palla |- |Armouries |Ch. 8 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Treasure |Ch. 4 - Chest in the Lost Woods. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Paladin (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Jagen • Palla • Lorenz '''Book 2:' Arran • Palla • Sheema • Roshe |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 3 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 9 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Glade • Dean |- |Armouries |Ch. 17A • Ch. 21 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Armouries |M24 • M29 • M35 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |'Main Story:' Marcus • Perceval • Douglas '''Trial Maps:' Hector • Eliwood |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armouries |Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Eliwood's Story:' Wallace '''Hector's Story:' Marcus • Wallace |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |'Eirika's Route:' Seth • Duessel '''Ephraim's Route:' Seth Creature Campaign: Orson • Glen • Valter • Fado |- |Armoury |Rausten Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy General (Ch. 27) |- |Treasure |Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 27 - Chest |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 23 • Ch. 26 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |'Part 1:' Tauroneo '''Part 4:' Sigrun • Tanith |- |Armouries |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Merach (Ch. 5) |- |Inventories |Jagen • Arran • Lorenz |- |Armouries |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 3) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 15) • Eibel (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Arran • Palla • Dolph • Macellan • Sheema • Roshea • Vyland • Michalis '''Extra Chapters:' Midia • Hardin • Camus • Michalis |- |Armouries |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 12 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |- |Inventory |Frederick |- |Armouries |The Searoad • Fort Steiger • Valm Castle • Verdant Forest • Conqueror's Whetstone |- |Merchants |Plegia Castle Courtyard • The Midmire • Border Wastes • Port Ferox • Carrion Isle • The Twins' Hideout • Sage's Hamlet • Wyvern Valley • Kidnapper's Keep |- |SpotPass |Lyn • Hector • Eliwood • Eirika • Innes • Seth • Elincia • Geoffrey • Ashnard • Sanaki • Sigrun • Minerva • Pr. Marth • Mycen • Valbar • Clive • Nomah • Celica • Alm • Horace • Etzel • Lachesis • Quan • Ayra • Arvis • Sigurd • Altena • Ares • Seliph • Finn • Saias • Perceval • Roy • Travant • Lloyd • Linus • Selena • Petrine |- |Double Duel |Defeat 'Stahl's Horsemen''' in order to acquire the Silver Lance through this method. |} Trivia *Although the Silver Lance itself has gained a new weapon model in Fates, its previous model from Awakening has been reused and recolored for the weapon Xander's Lance. Gallery File:Silver_Lance_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Lance from Path of Radiance. File:Silver Lance (TCG).jpg|The Silver Lance, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Silver Lance (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Silver Lance from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Silver LanceAwakening.png|Concept artwork of the Silver Lance from Awakening File:FE9 Silver Lance.jpg|Nephenee wielding the Silver Lance in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Silver Lance.jpg|Sigrun wielding the Silver Lance in Radiant Dawn. File:Silver Lance (FE13).png|Cordelia wielding the Silver Lance in Awakening. File:FE14 Silver Lance.jpg|Silas wielding the Silver Lance in Fates. File:Silver_Javelin.jpg|A General wielding the Silver Javelin in Fates. File:FEH Silver Lance.png|In-game model of the Silver Lance from Heroes.